


Victoria's favorite flowers.

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: Victoria loves flowers, madly loves with sincere and tender love. So she went to study to be a florist, and after studying, successfully got a job in a small flower shop. There are not many people there, the traffic is small, which means that Victoria's salary is small, but it does not bother her at all.
Relationships: Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Victoria's favorite flowers.

Victoria loves flowers, madly loves sincere tender love. So she went to study to be a florist, and after studying, successfully got a job in a small flower shop. There are not many people there, the traffic is small, which means that Victoria's salary is small, but it does not bother her at all.

Victoria was not the kind of person who spent her life chasing money or a good job, or maybe a love relationship in the hope of starting a family. She was content with the stability of her life at the moment. There is a good job, a permanent place of residence, and she does not need more.

Three times a week, on the way to work, Victoria left a basket of flowers under the door of one of the houses, and not just any of them, but her favorite white lilies.

And each time leaving this secret gift without a card, note, or other hints that could identify the secret admirer, Victoria hid behind the bushes of cream roses and watched as Natalia, the object of her adoration, came out on the porch and, seeing again the basket of flowers that counted, picked it up with a slight smile on her lips, looked at them with a mysterious look, burying her nose in the delicate fragile petals of white lilies. After admiring it, Natalia returns to the house, still holding her gift in her hands.

From the sight of this touching picture on the face of Victoria bloomed a slight smile, with which she went out on the road, taking a last look at the house of her beloved, and left, went on the direct road to work. But today it was very different.

Leaving the basket with the white lilies, Victoria had barely moved to the road when the door opened and Natalia literally ran out on the porch, not made up, with her hair tangled instead of the usual neatly arranged hairstyle and tied with a tight black ribbon. She was obviously in a hurry, so she took the basket and put it in the hall, then locked the door and ran away, not even seeming to notice Victoria, who had been watching her actions with her mouth open and her eyes slightly wide with surprise.

Natalia was clearly in a hurry, and in her haste, or perhaps on purpose, as she ran past Victoria, she dropped a piece of paper containing the address, the time of the meeting, and nothing else. At this address was located a cafe, which she and Natalia managed to visit on the day of their first meeting.

Victoria didn't know her lover well enough to know if she did it on purpose or by accident. Was this invitation addressed to her or to someone else?

Putting the paper in her bag, Victoria continued on her way to work.

They met Natalia about a year ago in a city Park. On that day, Natalia asked her older brother Ivan to teach her how to rollerblade, and Ivan naturally agreed. But he quickly got bored with this activity, as well as constantly catching Natalia, saving her from falling on the asphalt, and then hugging and whispering words of apology, saying that he did not keep track of his protégé.

Once Ivan really did not follow his sister, and so did not follow that she, unsuccessfully pushed off from a tree, ran straight into Victoria, who was sitting on a carved bench and peacefully reading a book. That's when they met. Natalia offered Victoria ice cream as an apology, even though she resisted. Ivan merged by himself, not becoming involved in women's squabbles and disassembly. Natalia almost killed a man! Well, who doesn't?

After that, Victoria taught the poor girl to rollerblade instead of her brother who had disappeared. And strangely enough, she managed to do it much more successfully and faster than Ivan.

After that, Natalia went to the flower shop where Victoria worked, and when she saw the saleswoman with a rather familiar scythe, she exclaimed from the doorway:

— Oh! You're the one who taught me how to rollerblade!

Victoria nodded in confusion, watching Natalia approach the counter.

— W-what kind of flowers do you like?

— Lilies and preferably white, — she said lightly, not noticing the surprise on Victoria's face.

White lilies are favorite flowers of Victoria that she had met a person with similar tastes and interests, it was a miracle!

The girls started talking again, and at that moment Victoria realized that in her lonely life, she just did not have enough communication with such a similar person. She was always ready to listen to Natalia's smooth, clear voice, to watch her eyelashes flutter in the process of thinking, when the girl was unable to choose one of the many bouquets.

When Natalia left, Victoria's life became a familiar drab gray mass.

Of course, it's stupid to fall in love with a girl you barely know, but Victoria fell in love. Really in love. And accidentally finding out Natalia's address, she began to leave baskets of flowers under her door.

Now, sitting in the cafe at the specified time, Victoria anxiously waited for her, her lover. The male gender never really been attracted to Victoria, and sometimes even on the contrary repelled. That's why she was interested in Natalia and even more interested in her relationship with her.

When the bell over the front door rang to announce another visitor, Victoria's heart felt as if it were being squeezed in a vise. It was not often that she had watched Natalia at such close range.

The girl with hair the color of a frowning sky looked at everyone present in this establishment with a disgusted look, stopping it on one person, which was Victoria. Natalya crossed the distance between them in a few steps and sat down opposite her, adjusting her crumpled skirt. In her heart, Victoria was ready to sing Yaroslavna's lament, glad that this note with the address was not a joke or a meaningless piece of waste paper. But in her heart got alarm, Natalia looked at her as if she wanted to strangle her, and most importantly for what?

— Vika, right? — Victoria nodded, confirming her words. — It's been a while. Are you expecting someone? —Natalia asked in a bored voice, hinting directly that she had not come here to see her.

But Victoria herself did not want to miss such a good chance and was going to tell Natalia about her feelings in full earnest. Of course, the place chosen for this was not the most successful. But given that there were only five people in the room, not counting them, it was worth the risk.

— No. I came here to see you, — Victoria said honestly, unable to look up at Natalia.

No matter how you look at it, Natalia was a beauty: long hair, neat manicured nails, light makeup that accentuated her natural beauty and created a certain style. In terms of appearance, Natalia clearly followed the fashion and dressed differently. While Victoria for the second year goes in a light dark green sundress and a similar shade of ballet flats, her hair is used to plait in a tight Slavic braid, not particularly bothering about style, fashion and everything in that spirit. Victoria simply had no one to preen for, lives alone, works alone. In addition, she looked like a flower fairy against the background of flowers, dressed all in green, especially if she wove a few hairpins with white lilies on their hats into her braid.

Victoria and Natalia were almost complete opposites of each other, but they were United by common interests and tastes, which were not so much.

Taking a deep breath, Victoria spoke:

— Natalia, I like you, and I would like to date you.

After these words, Victoria dared to look up, waiting for Natalia to respond.

— N-no! — Natalia shouted and ran out of the cafe.

There was no other reaction to be expected. Following her up, Victoria left the cafe and headed home. It was stupid to hope for an adequate response when another girl confesses her love to you. What was she counting on? Consent? Funny…

Back to work tomorrow, but now that she'd been rejected, she no longer saw the point of carrying those baskets of lilies and leaving them at the door. No means no, she is not a bath sheet, and so understands everything and is not going to impose.

The next day, on the way to work, Victoria kept looking down at her feet. She didn't look up, even as she passed Natalia's house. Victoria will not soon be able to bear this loss, her poor wounded heart is broken.

— Vika!

When she heard her name, Victoria didn't even stop, but kept walking with a face that showed absolutely no emotion. When they grabbed her wrist and spun her around, Victoria looked at the person who had stopped her with a lost look, and saw Natalia, who was hiding something behind her back.

Victoria didn't care if Natalia was holding a knife behind her back that would be embedded in her body in a few minutes. Perhaps she deserved it, and let it be the price for her mistakes.

However, Natalia abruptly pulled her hands out from behind her back and handed Victoria a flower, it was a white Lily. Seeing the confusion in Victoria's eyes, she carefully wove the flower into her brown hair, and then spoke:

— Meet me! — Natalya said in a commanding tone.

— But...

— Don't say anything, don't ask, just meet.

Victoria didn't understand, but she nodded and took Natalia's hand, pulling her into the alley and around the corner, where she took her in her arms and then kissed her. It was a light, gentle and weightless kiss that leaves a pleasant aftertaste on the lips. But at this moment it wasn't just a kiss, it was an answer to a question.

Yes, Victoria accepted Natalia's offer, dragging her with her to the flower shop afterward. Of course Victoria was against making out in dirty dark corners like the one they had just been in, but at that moment the girl just couldn't resist.

Their next kiss will take place in a flower shop among delicate white lilies with a slightly Golden tint at the very tips of fragile petals.


End file.
